


Butcher Bay Brothers

by SherlockHolmes84



Category: Dexter (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Serial Killer Will Graham, Serial killer Dexter Morgan, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes84/pseuds/SherlockHolmes84
Summary: Little did Hannibal know Will has a brother.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 301
Collections: karabelle’s fave shortfic





	Butcher Bay Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I've had a ton of crap going down with my family and wasn't able to find any motivation to write fanfiction, but I was definitely still reading. I was reading Fanfictions of Will is an Addams and suddenly any fanfic where Will has family and they are all some sort of serial killer or some such is what I've wanted to read. I wanted a Hannibal & Dexter crossover but couldn't find one with the type of story I wanted so I guess I have to write my own.

The ringing of his phone startled Will awake, he reached out to the night stand and fumbled to get the phone. "Will I need you, there's been another murder." Jack Crawford said through the phone. Will flinched at how loud his voice was before blinking blurrily at his alarm clock sitting on his night stand, it was only 1 in the morning.

Will sighed sitting up and ran his fingers through his hair before he scrubbed his eyes tiredly. "Alright Jack I'll need the address and then I'll head that way." Will stood up and pulled off his sweaty shirt. Walking to his closet in his boxers he began grabbing clothes, he was NOT going anywhere without a shower.

Jack may try to guilt trip him, but little did Jack know it never actually worked, Will put on a show of actually caring about saving lives when really he was just fascinated by other killers minds and how they go about their murders. Will couldn't actually care less about the victims, that's how little he cared. But he would indulge Jack his illusions. It saved him from scrutiny from the F.B.I if he appeared to be a man who cared deeply but was just unstable in the mind. That was also an act, not the empathy, he did have that, but the not being stable part. Will was actually perfectly fine, for the most part at least, there was the thing with the encephalitis but Dex took care of that when he found out, Will had called Dex in a panic because he was losing time and Dex told him to go to the hospital to get his brain checked out. Dex hadn't been able to come as he was in the middle of a hunt at the time and couldn't leave lest he cause his prey to become suspicious of him.

They did Skype once Will was well enough to have access to a computer. Will took his time in going into the bathroom and turning the shower on. He climbed in under the hot stream and relaxed as he woke up the rest of the way under the shock of heat. Will sighed contentedly at the hot stream of water running down his back, just standing there for a few moments before he gathered his body wash to wash himself quickly. Will knew that Hannibal would probably make an appearance as well tonight and he wanted to look at least somewhat decent. Will was in love with Hannibal, he knew that Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper all it took was one look into the darkness that was hiding behind his maroon eyes for Will to know, once will saw Hannibal it didn't take him long to figure out which killer Hannibal was. Will had seen Hannibal's interest in him and was curious as to what Hannibal's plans for him were so he let Hannibal get close.

Will knew Hannibal had known about his encephalitis but he could tell the Hannibal had been planning to take advantage of his overheating brain, Will was upset for a few days with Hannibal for the betrayal of trust but it didn't take long for Will to forgive him. When Will had gone in for his next session with Hannibal it hadn't taken long for Hannibal to realise his encephalitis had been treated, Will could tell the moment Hannibal realised he was no longer sick. It satisfied some of the anger that had pent up inside him, he knew that Hannibal couldn't bring up the subject on the fact that he shouldn't know that Will had encephalitis in the first place.

Will came back to the present blinking to shake himself out of the memories. He scrubbed his hair clean quickly before turning the water off and climbing out of the shower. He gave himself a thorough drying and then pulled out his blow dryer from the cupboard, he didn't want Jack to nag on him for how long it took him to get there, so he needed to blow dry his hair to hide the evidence of his shower that and it made his hair curlier and that made him look younger. Once his hair was dry he grabbed out a razor to trim his beard so it looked neater. Will turned to his pile of clothes he had brought in, he wasn't going to wear his normal attire tonight he wanted to make Hannibal's facade crack, if only a little. He would just pretend like he had been out on a date if they asked and then make Jack feel guilty if he said anything. Will put on a white button up dress shirt with a pocket on his left breast, he put on a pair of black dress pants and shoes. Grabbing his brush he teased his curls to curl around his face a bit more. Once he was satisfied with his appearance Will returned to his bedroom and grabbed his gun from under his pillow where he always kept it when he was asleep. Checking to see that it was loaded and the safety was on he put on his holster and then holstered the gun.

He made sure he had everything and then made his way into the living room where his dogs perked up from each of their beds. He whistled to have them all get up and sit in front of him in a line, walking to each dog he gave them a good belly rub before he made his command to guard the home from intruders while he was gone. All of their ears perked up before the dogs split up and went to guard each of the entrances to his home. Will smiled at his dogs good behavior and made his way outside to his car.

He unlocked the door and climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Pulling out his phone he set up the directions on the GPS. Once he was out on the road he shot Jack a message to let him know he was on his way there. He heard his phone ringtone go off and quickly glanced at the message he had received. He sighed it was Jack bitching about him taking to long, Jack was lucky that people would notice if he went missing and they would most likely turn their sights on him pretty quickly.

He drove quickly along the route the GPS was giving him probably breaking more laws than he could keep track of. Good thing he was 'Law Enforcement' Will smiled to himself. He pulled into a driveway that led into a dense set of trees at the end there was a house and a lake. Once he got to the end of the driveway he could see the lights set up behind the house where the lake circled around to.  
Will parked his car and began the walk around the house. Will walked up towards the scene and gave the officers guarding the scene a small smile and wave avoiding eye contact with them. He ducked under the tape and made his way to where Jack was standing near 4 trash bags that had body parts.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hannibal conversing with Bev. He and Bev had bonded over fast food one day when her car decided to make "scary noises" to quote, Will had been nearby when he saw her and he offered to help. Once he checked out the car she bought him food and that was that.

"Will nice of you to show up." Jack said sarcastically looking at Will in annoyance for not rushing here as soon as he possibly could.

"Thanks Jack I was in the middle of something when you called." Will sniped back. That caught Bev's attention.

Jack eyed his appearance with scrutiny. "So I see."

"Were you seeing a 'friend'?" Bev said emphasizing the word friend. Will blinked at her slowly before grinning. That was all the encouragement she needed. She giggled and turned around to finish collecting evidence.

Will gave himself a moment to examine Hannibal and saw the barely concealed lust at Will's appearance and the rage of what he and Bev had alluded to. Will knew Hannibal would try to find out who Will had been with, and Will knew if he had actually been with someone they would probably not be alive for long. Probably a good thing he hadn't been with anyone he didn't need the scrutiny that would come with a date going missing.

Will refocused and turned to the crime scene. "I need to focus." Will told Jack. Everyone cleared the area to give him enough space to focus and not have distractions. Will let the pendulum swing. 'These people are immoral, every one of them deserved the death I gave them, I did the world a service. I see what these people have done. It goes against every moral I was taught. I hunt them down and learn their schedule like the back of my hand. Once I know their schedule I find a time when it would be best to take them. I drug them and then I kill them. I'm through with clean up and careful not to get caught. Taking an amoral killer out of this world satisfies the hunger.' Will blinked and returned to the present. Huh.... It seems his brother was in town, he would have to call him and meet up with him.  
Will turned to Jack and opened his mouth to start on his profile when his phone suddenly rang through the silence that had surrounded him while he was focused.. Will startled a little and pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Graham." He said in a clipped voice.

"Hello Brother have you seen my present yet?" Will blinked and looked at his phone, what odd timing.

"Yes Dex I have indeed. It was lovely. What are you doing in town?" Will grinned. He could see Jack barely restraining himself from blowing up but he ignored him.

"I just wanted to see my older brother, especially since I wasn't here while you were ill. Am I not allowed?" Dex put on a sad voice.

"You know you can anytime Darlin'. I love when you come around." Wills voice gained the accent that only came out when he talked to his brother or when he was emotional.

He could feel everyone looking at him in curiosity about who he was talking to but just shook his head and turned in a different direction. He could feel Hannibal's eyes drilling holes into his head. He took a moment and glanced at Hannibal to see what he was thinking. All Hannibal saw was rage at the fact Will had called someone darling, Will could tell if Hannibal could he would murder whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"Darlin' where are you staying so I can come see you tomorrow. I'll come pick you up and you can stay with me instead of spending money you don't need to spend. I dunno why you didn't just call me to begin with."

"I was surprising you." Dex said.

"Alright Darlin', I'll pick you up tomorrow after my lectures. I gotta go I'll look more into your present later, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Brother." Dex said. Will hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Looking at Hannibal again he saw his face clear of all the rage he had clearly been feeling.

"Now that you're done what can you tell me about this killer?" Jack asked in exasperation. Will rolled his eyes before focusing on the bags.

"This killer is controlled, and righteous. He kills those who kill others not out of some vigilante motivation but because they assaulted his morals. He is a Caucasian man aged 30 to 40 and is able to have a life. There's a chance this killer is married or has a significant other to hide the fact that he is odd. He is good at hiding and it's unlikely you will find much evidence if any at all." Will blinked and rubbed his eyes in a bit of a daze. It was odd to go into his brothers mindscape.

He saw Hannibal's eyes glint with curiosity.

"A killer with morals..." Zeller said.

"Alright everyone finish what you're doing and pack up." Jack said loudly.

"Will you can head home, but I wanna talk to you before you do." Jack motioned to an area with no one around. "Who were you on the phone with?" Jack asked.

"It was my brother he's in town, he asked to see me." Jack nodded.

"You can have tomorrow off from cases then. Have fun with your family." Will blinked at Jack in surprise. Jack.... just gave him a day off. Is the apocalypse coming.

"I can do something nice every once in awhile you know." Jack said in exasperation.

"Did I say the last part out loud?" Jack nodded.

"Have a nice night Will." Jack sighed. Will nodded and started the walk back to his car. He was stopped again by Bev.

"Who were you talkin to Willlll." She said teasingly.

Will leaned closer to her. "It was my brother but don't tell Hannibal I saw he was jealous and that's a step in the right direction." Bev was aware of Will's feelings and she did everything she could to get them together because 'that would be hot and can I watch?' Her eyes glinted at the knowledge.

"Send me pictures when he ties you to the bed." She purred excitedly. Will blushed at the comment but nodded, he would send pictures it was the least she deserved after everything she had done to help him get Hannibal where he wanted him.

Will told her goodbye and started walking to his car again. Hannibal fell in step with him.

"Hello dear Will, may I ask who you were speaking to on the phone?" Hannibal asked with all his politeness. Will was grinning on the inside, this was a win on his part.

"It was my Darlin' Dex" Will answered enigmatically to see if he could spark irritation in Hannibal. Will was happy to note the flash of furious rage that went through Hannibal's eyes at the name Will had called his Dex

“Who is this Dex to you?" Hannibal said.

"You'll just have to find out now won't you dear." Will said endearingly. He pulled out his phone and sent Dex a quick message. 'Be on your guard after tomorrow. I'm playing the long game with my beau and he's got quite the anger issues.' 'Thanks for the warning Will, you really should just take him home and tie him up until you're sated.' Will blushed while reading the message and quickly shot off another message. 'You ass you made me blush in front of him and now you're probably gonna get ripped a new one, pun intended.' 'Plus Bev thinks I'll be the one being tied up.' Will added. 'She's right.' Was the reply.

"I have to go Hannibal, I have to get up early tomorrow for my lectures. Then I gotta pick up my Darlin afterwards from his hotel." Will could see that Hannibal wanted to see more but he restrained himself.

"Good night Will have a safe drive." Hannibal said eyes gleaming.

"Good Night Dr. Lecter." Will said before climbing into his car and started the drive back. No need to have Hannibal knew he wasn't going to head back to bed. He was going to hunt.

*Page Break*

Will and Dexter hadn't grown up together their father had taken Will when they divorced, Dexter was really young at the time but Will remembered it vaguely. He remembered all the arguments behind closed door, mainly about how to raise them but about how unhappy they were just as often. Eventually it got to the point they got divorced and Will was taken by his father to be raised while Dexter was raised by their mother. When Will turned 8 Dexter and their mother went missing.

After 6 years Dexter got into contact with him. They met up and that's when Will met Harry. Will's dad was still alive but he worked most days and often wasn't able to see will for long.  
Dexter told him about everything that happened to him and where he had ended up. They bonded quickly and soon refused to leave each others sides again.  
Will begged his dad for them to move with Dexter back to where he lived. Will's father gave in and they all lived together. While they lived together Will dad and Harry had grown into a relationship together and while they never married they were still great parents. They taught Will and Dex morals and while Will didn't get the urge to kill he wasn't particularly against it.

As they grew older though Will could tell Dexter was having a hard time containing his urges. So he took Dexter with him for a day and they figured out how to go about commiting murder, they stalked a victim and then together they made their plunge into murder.

*Page Break*

Will blinked and realized he was sitting in his driveway with his car in park. He pulled forward into his garage that had enough space for two cars. Not everyone knew he had two seeing as how he only drove the one everywhere he needed to go.

He turned his car off and went into his house to gather his needed supplies for a hunt. He had a hidden compartment with his supplies behind his bookcase in his bedroom. He took care of it and made sure that it didn't drag on the floor whenever he opened it. The way to open it was a very well hidden button on the side of the bookcase near the wall. Once he gathered his plastics and surgical instruments along with the drugs he would need he made his way to his garage and began to set up his car so there wouldn't be any forensic evidence. He lined the trunk with plastic so it would be ready for his prey before he climbed into the driver's seat and set out on his hunt.

Will drove to a part of the city nearby where there was a decent amount of space between houses, far enough they wouldn't hear anything that happened. Wills morals weren't as strict as Dex's but there was one thing he definitely didn't hunt and that was children. If he had to say what his most targeted group was it would be animal abusers, he despised animal abusers. After he had passed a few houses he found him.

Will had found the perfect victim. An animal abuser too. It was 3 in the morning and this asshole was beating his dog for barking. Will grabbed the Ketamine syringe before sneaking up on his prey and jamming it in his neck. Once the guy was down he knocked the guy out completely. The dog was on a leash wearing a collar that was clearly way to small. He gathered the man up and placed him in his trunk before going back for the dog. No way was he leaving the little guy. This man would suffer Will thought eyes blazing. Will led the dog to his car and let him into the passenger seat. He climbed in and began the drive back to his house. It wasn't a long drive and it didn't take long for Will to reach his destination. He pulled into the garage and climbed out. He took the dog inside and shut him in the house for the rest of his dogs to greet. As soon as the man was taken care of Will would go and care for the dog properly. The man wouldn't stay out for long, otherwise he would have taken care of the dog first.

Walking back to the garage Will opened up the secret door on the side wall that had stairs that led to his murder room. once the door was open he went back to the car and popped the trunk, gathering the guy up in his arms he carried the guy downstairs and latched him to the metal table. The room he was in wasn't even in the blueprints of the house so no one but Will and Dex knew about the location.

Once the guy was placed properly Will went upstairs and pulled the plastic from the trunk. He carried it to his fire pit and burned the plastic. Once it was burnt he did a quick clean of the trunk as a just in case before giving the rest of the car a quick clean. Once done he went to the pile of plastic dust and spread it around. Now that that was done the man should be awake any moment now. Will gathered his plastic apron and put it on while walking downstairs. He grabbed his safety mask off the hook and put it on before pulling his surgical tools that were sitting on the rolling metal table with him to the man who was just starting to wake up and looking around frantically.

"Who are you! Where am I!" The man asked loudly.

"It's rude to yell." Will said sardonically.

"What do you want with me?" The man said.

"You think that just because its not listening to you that it's okay to beat your dog?" Will asked in a flat tone.  
  
"It's none of your business Rocky is my dog and I can do what I want with him." The man said obviously stupid. He's clearly not very smart if he hasn't yet realized his situation.

"I do not condone Animal abuse." Will growled.

"Let me go asshole." The man demanded.

Will snapped and stabbed his forceps into the man's thigh. Not what they were used for but they would cause a ton of pain Will knew.  
The man screamed.

"Let me make you feel how your dog probably felt." Will said before he started slowly torturing the man into an incoherent state. Once the man was just silently crying did will end it once and for all. He quickly killed the man and began the process of harvesting the useful stuff before dismembering the man into small pieces so he was easily burned. The he placed the pieces into large bucket filled with kerosene. He would let them soak for a few hours so they would be more flammable. He then gathered the parts he had harvest and took them to his house to begin to make dog food. He set aside a few organs so he would be able to create his own dinner but made the rest for his dogs.

The food was finally cooked and Will whistled to gather his dogs for food they all lined up including Rocky who was sticking close to Buster. One by one he placed the bowls in front of his dogs before heading back outside to his garage to finish cleanup bringing the buckets outside to a clearing he lit the buckets on fire and removed his apron adding it in. He had plenty more to spare so he wasn't concerned. While the buckets burned he ran back to his murder room to thoroughly bleach everything clean in case it was ever found.  
Will finished his task quickly and made his way back to his buckets which by this point were just ashes. He scattered the ashes and sighed after everything it was just hitting 7:30 and his first class wasn't until 10 today. Making his way back inside will sealed up the organs he had collected and placed them in the refrigerator. Hannibal didn't know that he was already a Cannibal and Will found his puns amusing.

Will went to his room to grab another shower and start getting ready for his class. While he had a little while to get there he was growing bored. He ran downstairs and went through his notes for the lecture today. It was around 8 when will heard the gravel in his driveway being crunched under car tires. Will sat up straight and glanced out his window. It was Hannibal.  
Will watched as Hannibal gracefully climbed out of his car and made his way to the front door. Will was already at the door opening when Hannibal paused mid motion of knocking.

"Will." Hannibal said. "I came to see if you would like to eat breakfast with me but it smells like you already cooked.

Will raised an eyebrow at him before letting a smile shine through. "I have not in fact eaten. I make my own dog food so that may be what you are smelling. I haven't had the time to make anything so I was just going to wait until lunch but since you have graciously brought me food I will accept your offer."

"You cook?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes I'm not as experienced as you but I can make quite a few of the things you have served me." Will said shrugging. "While my dad may not have been a fancy person he definitely made sure I knew how to cook. I'll have to introduce you to him sometimes, he hasn't been the same since papa died though."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Papa?"

"I had two dads. They met after my mom died." Will explained.

"Ah." Hannibal said before his eyes lit up. "You must cook for me sometime Dear Will."

"It's a date." Will promised. "But I can't today I have to leave in 45 minutes to make sure I get to my class on time."

"I would not dare make you late." Hannibal said.

"Now about that breakfast." Will purred. Will saw a brief flash of lust in Hannibal's eyes as he turned away. Will walked into the kitchen to gather some plates and silverware to place on the dining table he had.

"Its nothing to fancy, I made a simple omelet." Hannibal said.

Will glanced dubiously at the omelet... That was simple to Hannibal?

"What's in it?"

"It's got a chicken liver filling. Chicken livers, flour, sherry, salt and tomato paste. As I said nothing to fancy."  
Will nodded and began to eat. He moaned, it was amazing.

He flicked a quick glance to Hannibal and realized he was being watched. Will decided to embellish on his reactions if only to push Hannibal's patience. He could see the strain Hannibal had in restraining himself from tackling Will.

Once finished Will gathered his dishes and Hannibals and took it to the kitchen to give a quick wash before putting them away.

"I need to leave soon Hannibal I will have to see you off." Will said looking at Hannibal.

"That's alright dear Will as I said wouldn't want you to run late."

Will smiled at Hannibal.

"I'll see you later dear Will." Hannibal said.

"See you later Dr. Lecter." Will said letting a bit of his southern drawl out.

He saw Hannibal's eyes dilate slightly when he did the accent. Will grinned to himself when Hannibal turned away.  
Hannibal climbed into his car and Will waved goodbye. Once Hannibal was gone Will gathered up his notes for his classes and made his way to his car to start the drive to the school.

*Page Break*

Will didnt know why he still worked here the days felt more and more tedious. Most of the students were arrogant pricks who thought they knew everything.

Will was just glad his last class was over for the day. He gathered his stuff once the last student left and made his way to his car. It was now that he was about to see his brother for the first time in a long time that he allowed his excitement to show. He walked quickly to his car, when he finally got within sight he was only slightly surprised to see Hannibal waiting patiently.

"Dear Will, I was hoping you wouldn't mind extra company to meet your... friend." Hannibal paused slightly when he said friend.

"Alright Hannibal you may come along." Will sighed. Will placed his bag in the back seat of his car and pulled out his phone to message Dex. 'I have a tag-along' Will sent.

'Willingly or unwillingly?' 'A little of both I was hoping to tease him longer.' 'I'll be ready.'

Will looked up at Hannibal. "I let Dex know you were coming with me so it wouldn't seem rude. Dex does not like rude people." Will lied. "You can join me in my car."

Hannibal climbed into the passenger seat as will made his way to the driver. Will started the car up and began to drive to the hotel Dex was staying at.

Will pulled into the parking lot and found a parking spot. Parking the car Will climbed out of his car and made his way inside. He made his way down the hall to the room Dex had told him he was in. Once he reached the number he breathed deeply to prepare himself for the meeting.

Will reached up and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal the one and only Dexter Morgan.

The moment the door was far enough Will flung himself at Dex and tackled him into a hug. "Darlin' Dex" Will said gleefully.

"W-will, you're crushing me." Will gasped and sat up on Dex straddling him. "I'm sorry Dex it's just been so long. OH! I forgot I'm terribly sorry Hannibal." Will stood up and helped Dexter to his feet. "Hannibal Lecter this is Dexter Morgan." Will said gesturing at Dex.

"A pleasure to meet you Dexter." Hannibal said politely.

"The pleasures all mine." Dexter replied.

"May I inquire as to what your relationship is?" Hannibal said.

Will could see all the plans going through Hannibal's mind on how to get away with killing Dexter.

"He's my brother." Will said watching Hannibal closely for his reaction.

"You're..... brother?" Hannibal said tactfully.

"Yes my Darlin' Dex I haven't seen him for almost a year I think. How goes the blood spatters?" Will said turning to Dexter.

"They're going brilliantly Will, I've finally managed to advance on it and am now almost as invaluable as you. How's dad?"

"Has he not spoke to you Dex?"

"No I think he's still mad on what we did last time we were visiting him."

"Dex it's been a year that's not fair to you since it was my idea!"

"He thinks I've made you evil Will."

"You know full well I was the one to get you into this, its relieved your urges for long enough so you can establish a way to manage yourself!"

Dexter glanced over in Hannibal's direction. Will leaned in. "I'm going to marry him." Will whispers to Dexter. "He doesn't know it yet he's trying to manipulate me into my becoming even though I have already become." Dexter smirked slightly when he saw Hannibal trying to inconspicuously get closer to them so he could hear.

Will leaned back again. "I'll end the charade tonight." Will promised. He glanced at Hannibal. "You will visit me tonight?" Will asked.

"Of course dear Will what time?"

"Come by around 9 please. Dexter will be there as well and I will be cooking so if you must bring something bring wine to go with red meat."

"Of course." Hannibal nodded sounding pleased.

"Dex gather your stuff you are staying with me until you head home.... which reminds me of when are you heading home?"

"Tomorrow morning, I came to visit you because seeing you always allows me to regain control of my urges."

"You were having trouble?" Will asked.

"Yea." Dexter sighed ruefully.

Will sighed. "Maybe we can fish for a bit tonight?" Will said in their secret way of asking if they could hunt tonight before Dex had to head back.

"Of course Will whenever you want just give me a call I'm sure my bosses will want to make sure I haven't gone off the deep end anyways." Dex said in amusement.

Dex began gathering his meager items and threw his duffel bag on his shoulder. "I didn't bring my gear will you have enough for me?"

"Who do you take me for." Will asked.

They all made the walk to Will car. Dexter allowing Hannibal the front seat. "I'll run you back to your car Hannibal and then me and Dex are gonna go fishing for a bit."

Hannibal nodded less concerned now that he found that Dexter was not a rival for Will's affections. It didn't take long to reach Hannibals car and Will pulled up next to it so Hannibal could climb out.

"See you at 9 Hannibal."

"See you Dear Will."

*Page Break*

"It's been so long Will." Dex said. "You're playing your beau rather well, he hasn't figured out that you are already dark and you know what he is."

"He's been trying to manipulate me. He doesnt need to because I'm already infatuated with him. I find it amusing that he hasn't noticed yet, I haven't tried too hard to hide it from him."

"He's probably just so set on helping you to your becoming that he hasn't noticed."

"You're right." Will sighed. Will stopped suddenly when he saw a man trying to rape a women in an alley. "Him." Will pointed. Will could tell Dexter agreed on the choice.

Once they managed to get the women away Will distracted the man while Dexter injected the ketamine in. They quickly avoided any possible cameras in the area and placed the man into the plastic covered trunk. They got into the vehicle and made their way to Will's house.

Once there Will once again pulled into the driveway and opened the door to the murder room while Dexter gathered the man in his arms to carry him to the metal table. While Dexter strapped him in Will went back to the trunk to once again clean up the mess. Once he was done he followed Dexter downstairs and grabbed his apron and mask while making his way to where Dexter was standing.

"This brings back memories." Will said.

Dexter smiled at him. They stood in silence while waiting for the man to wake up.

Finally the man started to stir and Dexter turned the fluorescent light onto his face making the man squint.

"You think that you can force your desires onto innocent women to satisfy your needs?"

"What's going on?" The man said. Before frantically wiggling trying to escape.

"He's smarter than my last one it seems." Will said. "The last one took awhile to realise he was in danger."

Will and Dexter began to work on taking the man apart for his sins. They had just finished when Will heard the gravel crunching from a car pulling into the driveway.

"Hey Dex could you do me a favor and finish this up while I go stall. Just because I plan to tell him tonight doesn't mean this is how I want him to find out."

Dex nodded and Will removed his gear and made sure his appearance was blood free.

Once he was sure he walked around the garage and made it seem as if he had just come back from a trip in the woods.

"Hannibal!" Will said loudly. "I'm so sorry I didn't realise the time I was walking in the woods with Dexter, he stayed back for a minute he'll join us shortly. We found a deer in the woods and I decide to gather some stuff for more dog food. I have enough to last mabe a few days." Will told him as he picked up the bucket where he had stored the meat he would use for dog food. "Let me make the dogs food and then I'll start on dinner. Sorry again I wasn't expecting to stay out so long but getting what I need from the deer took longer than I expected. Dex stayed back to bury the carcass."

"It's alright Dear. I understand you're love for your dogs and won't begrudge your care for them." Hannibal said.

Will smiled a gestured for Hannibal to follow him inside. He began to prep what he would need to make the dogs food and started on it quickly. He felt Hannibal's intense gaze as he quickly and efficiently made the dogs food. Once he was done will Whistled to call them to dinner and they once again all lined up for dinner, Rocky had learned quickly even if it had only taken Will a couple hours of training after bringing Dex to get their gear. Rocky was smart and learned quickly. How that man could do what he did still upset Will. He placed all of their foods down one by one and they all waited patiently for each bowl to be placed down and Will to give the go ahead for them to eat.

"You're dogs are very well trained, its impressive." Hannibal told him.

"They are loyal to me and I treat them well. Dogs are very smart even if some don't seem like it." Will told him. He saw Hannibal head tilt in acknowledgement.

"Now that they are fed I'll start our dinner. Dex doesn't have an extremely refined palate so I'm just gonna make steak with mashed potatoes and green beans."

Hannibal took that moment to hand over the wine he had brought. Will thanked him and brought it with him to the kitchen. He could feel Hannibal follow him to the kitchen curiously.

Will began the quick process of cooking dinner. During that time Will heard Dex come in and take a shower before joining them in the kitchen. Once Dinner was done they set up the dining table and gathered around.

"So Dexter why isn't your last name Graham?"

"When I was young me and my mom were kidnapped, I couldn't remember much for a while after I got saved and the man who saved me, Harry adopted me. I eventually remembered who I was and contacted Will and that's how our dads met. Our mother died while we were being held where the kidnapper had me."

"It must have been traumatic." Hannibal said thoughtfully.

"It was but I managed." Dexter said.

"What is your job?"

"I am a blood analyst, I basically look at blood spatter and from there figure out how someone was killed from the trajectory of the blood, height and a weapon can also be figured out. I also help with DNA analysis." Dexter explained his job to Hannibal.

Will could see the cogs turning in Hannibal's mind. Hannibal was intrigued.

Once the small talk was done they started their meal.

After taking a couple bites Hannibal hummed. "This is delicious Will."

"It should be after all it's your favorite meat." Hannibal froze with his fork halfway to his mouth looking at Will with dark eyes and glancing at Dexter.

Will pointed at Dexter and told him, "Meet the Butcher Bay Killer." Hannibal once again looked at Dexter, this time in a new light. "I helped him quite often so I guess I could also be considered the Butcher Bay Killer but I don't really have the same M.O.”

Hannibal slowly placed his fork down. "You are a serial killer?" Hannibal asked. Will wasn't sure which one of them he was talking to but he answered anyways.

"In a way as I stated before. And I know you're the Chesapeake Ripper." Will stood up and approached Hannibal. He watched Hannibal tense but he didnt move. Will kept walking closer before surprising Hannibal and flat out climbing in his lap. Will heard Dexter leave to give them privacy. Hannibal inhaled sharply staring at Will. "Doesn't stop me from having affection for you." Will watched Hannibal's eyes dilate before Will's lips were claimed in a rough kiss which turned gentle quickly.

"Mylimasis." Hannibal whispered. Will grinned at him.

"Be mine?" Will asked.

Hannibal kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hannibal huffed at him.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Also sorry for grammar and spelling. I wrote this without a beta and in one night soooo. Also I may possibly be convinced to write a short sequel. Ugh hopefully this isn't to confusing to read I just really had to write this story because it was bothering me. When I'm not as tired as I currently am with my 4 hrs of sleep I may go through and edit and add more to the story.


End file.
